Molly
Molly is Selene's best friend and friend of Baltoh and Rosemary. Like Selene, she is initially a human, then dies and becomes an Angel, and finally is turned into a Valkyrie by Baltoh. Appearance Molly is a woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair. As an Angel, she wears the same white dress and pants as Selene and has wings and a halo. When she becomes a Valkyrie, she wears armor identical to Selene and Rosemary's. Like Selene, she has a nearly-religious devotion to her gym, granting her an athletic figure. Personality and History Initially, Molly was a happy, go-lucky girl--a good match for Selene, hence why they became best friends so quickly. She frequently complained about work and loved to gossip with Selene. When Marcus showed up, she liked to flirt with him, often in front of Selene, due to a mixture of attraction and a shared love of annoying Selene. Selene's relationship with Baltoh became her favorite gossip subject, even without knowing who Baltoh really was. She grilled Selene about him, and after they were first intimate, begged Selene for details. Her bouncy personality, so similarly to Selene's, let her get along with Baltoh and allowed the two to form a platonic friendship, something which Baltoh greatly valued, as it was something he'd never had before. However, after her death, everything changed for her. She had been captured by Demons and suffered from hours of rape and torture until her body was unrecognizable. Her ascension to Angelhood healed her mind, at least for the most part, repairing the insanity her suffering would induce. But even as an Angel, she was still deeply traumatized by her death, barely able to speak to anyone, even Selene. She was unable to take part in the first battle, terrified that her death would be repeated if captured by Demons. After the battle, she sought out Baltoh, unable to face her death on her own. As someone who had experienced similar tortures, he was able to understand her pain, and he consoled her. He taught her to live for freedom, that whether it's fighting against monsters or dealing with daily life, every day is a battle to protect that freedom. He inspired her to fight, that every time she turned away from an enemy or giving in to fear, she was losing her freedom, just like when those Demons killed her. Soon after, she joins him and Selene for their training sessions, sparring with Baltoh so that she can learn how to fight. In the second battle, Molly joins Selene and Baltoh and takes part in the combat. Slaying Gargoyles helps her avenge her own death and experience some semblance of catharsis. However, halfway through the battle, a Demon snatches her up and pulls her away, with Selene in pursuit but Baltoh facing down an army. Seeing Ziraal and hearing his intention to enslave her, she breaks down and loses the courage she had struggled to build up. She is petrified, unable to move, even as Selene is mercilessly beaten. However, upon hearing Selene's resolve, she remembers Baltoh's words from earlier, and realizes that Ziraal can't ensalve her as long as she fights, that every second she spends fighting is another second of freedom. She regains her courage and works with Selene to defeat Ziraal, claiming she'd rather fight to the death than ever lose her freedom again. As Angels, she and Selene barely stand a chance, and it takes everything they have to even inflict an injury to the Demon, and even that slows Ziraal down for only a few moments. After beating Selene until she can't intervene, Ziraal tries to rape Molly, who harnesses every drop of power she has to knock him back. She once again declares that she'll never let the Demon take away her freedom and will never fall, though she faints from the energy expenditure. Baltoh catches her before she hits the ground, promising he'll never let her fall. He binds Ziraal with a spell and offers Molly his gun, holding it steady for her. She pulls the trigger and kills the Demon, afterward, she thanks Baltoh for everything he's done. Following the battle and having slain a Demon, Molly becomes more relaxed and regains some semblance of her former self. She helps Baltoh with his experiments and heals him during his battle with Amon. She learns to coordinate her combat with Selene and Rosemary, taking part in all the battles including the fight against Legion. She even follows him into Hell. In the Circle of Sloth, her remaining trauma is magnified and she curses herself for her weakness, but Baltoh breaks the spell and voices his admiration for her brilliant soul and fighting spirit. While their relationship is platonic, Molly admits to Baltoh before his fight with Iscariot that he had developed a small crush on him, but was content to simply be his friend. Her feelings for him are the result of his gratitude to him for restoring her spirit and consoling her after her death, as well admiration for his dedication to fighting the forces of darkness and doing everything he can to protect the people around him. = Abilities and Equipment Angel Powers As an Angel, Molly possesses the ability to fight and kill Demonic beings, using both advanced hand-to-hand combat and holy energy. She can also heal people, both living and ethereal, and perform the Cleansing Repentance. In her fight with Ziraal, she was able to wound the Demon, but lacked the strength to actually kill him. Valkyrie Powers As a Valkyrie, Molly is restored to a living being and is able to wield the fundamental forces of nature. Not only can she easily kill Titans and Masters of Torture, she managed to kill Mamon, Prince of Greed, with the Ragnarök technique. Armor Like Selene and Rosemary, Molly's Valkyrie form comes with a set of disappearing and reappearing armor, boosting her powers. She also carries her bow-shaped cleaver.